Desert Love
by LostInTranslation12
Summary: Jon just wanted to do what he's always done best and not deal with a relationship but when he meets his new neighbor his thought about relationships change. Georgia never expected to fall in love in the desert but she can't deny the tall and handsome Jon, she also didn't expect fate to force them together in almost every way possible.
1. Chapter 1

BE ADVISED THE NAME LOGAN (CARR) WILL SHOW UP IN PLACE OF JON DUE TO THE FACT THAT I HAD STARTED THE STORY WITH LOGAN BUT IT DIDN'T FLOW SO I SWITCHED PEOPLE. BASICALLY LOGAN AND JO ARE THE SAME PERSON AND I THOUGHT I HAD CHANGED ALL TO JON BUT WORD WASN'T NICE THAT DAY SO THERE YA HAVE IT. SORRY FOR THE MIXUP PS I'D CHANGE IT IF I COULD FIND THEM LOL SO MARK IT AND TELL ME AND I'LL CHANGE IT. :D

Jon stared out at the warm Las Vegas night and sighed. Renee stirred in his bed behind him so he closed the window, he needed to think and her voice was the last thing he wanted to hear. It wasn't that she was a bad person like everyone on the internet seemed to think but he was growing restless with her. She was as good in bed as any but he was starting to want more than a fun party girl.

Shit. Not only did that thought scare the hell out of him but the fact that he was willing to say screw it and give up his little sex-do-what-he-wants bot to get more said a lot about him. He had talked to his best friend, Joe. After laughing for a good ten minutes he'd finally told him he'd hit his head to damn hard and just needed to get drunk and have a good lay.

So that's what he did.

But neither of those things had helped. Now his mind was muddied by the start of a hangover and total lack of sleep. He needed time alone and away from people. He needed the clear mountain air of South Vegas and peace. He needed the calm of nature to help decide what he should do. He dressed in black and gray basketball shorts and a gray TapOut shirt with the sleeves cut off as fast as he could in the darkened room. He grabbed the keys to his truck and his survivor's back pack out of the hall closet. As he slowly and quietly closed and locked the door he texted Renee's phone saying he'd be back later. He didn't say when or where he'd gone he had the day off and his plane didn't take off until 2 am he had plenty of time.

Jon walked out into the dim predawn morning and took a deep breath. For a large city full of every gas emitting thing on the planet, Vegas had surprisingly fresh air. He unlocked his red Ford Raptor pickup and climbed inside. He'd only bought the truck a few weeks back and had barely used it. The black and red interior still had that fresh out of the factory smell. He loved that smell. He turned the key and the engine let out a low deadly growl of life. He loved that sound too.

His stomach gave a growl of its own and he gave a growl of his own. He'd been so focused of getting out of the house he hadn't eaten. Jon pulled out of his shared driveway as his new neighbor, a short brunette, gave a small wave. He did the automatic friendly thing and waved back. She was cute and something about her made him stare into his rearview until he heard a honk in front of him making him turn back to the road. He swerved to correct the beast of a pickup.

"Damn boy! One girl catches your attention and you almost wreck a fifty k truck? Not smart, dumbass." He chided himself aloud.

He pulled into the Silver Spoon Café in downtown Vegas. It was a local's only type of dive and not many of them knew about it either so he liked the small throwback style restaurant. As he walked in he gave the elderly waitress, Susie, a grin and wink. "How you doin' sweet thing?"

"Oh." She blushed and waved him off. "I'll get your coffee in a moment, sug."

Jon laughed and set at his usual place at the bar. For this early the place, which only held about 60 people, was almost full. No make that full, he thought as a gust of wind rushed through the door. He turned to see who had come in. His buddy Cory, a long time Vegas native, should be there by now and Jon would have liked to get the older man's advice on his problem. But it wasn't Cory it was Miss Hot as Hell new neighbor.

"Have a seat where ever you can find one, honey." Susie looked up from cleaning off a table. "I'll be with you in a short."

Jon didn't want to hang around all the sudden. The brunette disturbed him in ways he hadn't felt in years. "Hey Sus, I'm gonna grab a large to go coffee and a few doughnuts. Money is under the register."

"Okay, sug. Sorry for the wait, have a nice day."

Susie didn't worry about her regulars not paying and Jon more than most got his own coffee and food, he was a busy man and she knew that. He laid a hundred under the register and walked to the door. "No problem I'm just in a hurry. Keep the change, darlin'. And tell Cory I said hi."

Susie blushed again and that made him smile. She'd told him once that after forty years or more in the business he'd been the only one to ever give her a nickname not even her husband called her sweet. He'd told her her husband was blind and give him a few years and he'd steal her away. Susie was a sweet woman and he adored her so when he got the chance to leave her a large tip without her throwing a fit he did. He knew that struggle well and was damned if a sweet heart like her was going to have to rough it out if he could help it.

Georgia Blake watched her neighbor peal out of the small parking lot. She smiled up at the waitress. "What is the special?"

"His name is Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose. He's a pro wrestler and really good from what I've seen." Susie winked at her and gave her a winning stunning smile. "I know honey he is a yummy number. What can I get ya?"

Georgia laughed, "Oh gees!" She felt her face turn beet red. "I…um…Omg that is who he is! I live by him."

"You know him?"

"Not know know but I know of him. My dad got me into wrestling and I've seen him in action the guy is amazing. I can't believe I didn't recognize him." She looked at the menu for the first time. "I guess give me a coffee and two doughnuts to go."

"Well he doesn't really have that face. Large or small?" Susie asked writing the order down.

"Large mocha please. And make one doughnut chocolate, please?"

"Sure thing, hon. Be back in a jiff."

Georgia left about five minutes later, extra-large coffee and two doughnuts in hand, she took the same turn Logan had and wondered if he was going the same place she was. She had just moved to Vegas but loved to hick, which she had told her left side neighbor Josh. He'd been oh so eager to tell her about Red Rock Canyon, she'd promised to check it out with him as tour guide but not really knowing the blonde man she wanted to learn the area on her own first.

So before her flight that would take her to her new job at NXT, a major independent wrestling company, she'd decided to do just that. She'd googled the place and mapped out what she thought would be a good path for her to take on her first hike. Georgia drew in a slow deep breath as she turned into the shadow of a huge mountain. The sign read **RED ROCK CANYON: Enjoy the views. Beware of snakes and sharp drop offs.** Well that's nice, she thought, at least the scenery was beautiful. She got of her small car without noticing the pickup truck across from her. Georgia took in the view in front of her. The place was huge so she changed her mind and looked at the giant land map there was an easy enough looking path to the tip of the mountain.

She had gone about two hundred feet as far as she could tell by the markers when she finally stopped and looked at her watch. 8:23 shown on the blue face of her Nordstorm sports watch. Good, she thought taking her water bottle from her back pack. She could hike half way to the top and then turn back. That would be no problem. She'd have time to drive the twenty minutes back home, shower, and eat before she had to call a cab to the airport.

Georgia hiked up farther than she meant too. "Damn. I'll be late." She commented to no one.

"Maybe, but take a picture and show it to whoever you're meeting. They can't be mad after seeing it." A voice off to her left said making her jump.

Georgia let out a scream then slapped her hand over her mouth. Why hadn't she thought of someone else being there, it was a public place after all? Oh, maybe it was the fact that it was still early morning that put her off.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream."

The stranger watched some birds fly off into the morning then turned toward her. "I'd say sorry to them. They were still asleep and got rudely woke up."

She laughed at that. Her mother would never believe her daughter the queen of sleeping in was awake before any bird. "Maybe I'll bring some seed with me next time." Georgia broke the ice, "You're my neighbor, right?"

"And you are apparently stalking me." Jon ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. It was a really bad night. Can I start over?"

Georgia's phone rang in her back pack, "Yes just after I answer this."

Jon set quietly waiting just staring off into the wondrous view that was the famous Las Vegas Strip. She'd loved to see it from up here at night, she absently thought as she listened to a recording saying her flight had been rescheduled for later in the day. Oh just great! She made a mental note to text or call her boss after she got home as she slipped the phone back into her pack.

"Sorry. You were saying?" She smiled back at Jon.

He made a show of trying to think about what he'd been saying, "Oh, Right!" She shook her head and smiled. "I was saying I'm a jerk and I'm sorry. I'm Jon your neighbor and apparently we hike the same mountain and go to the same dinner. Are you sure you're not stalking me?"

Georgia laughed, "Well I've been going to the….um, silver something…ok fine I googled a place close by this morning before I left home and our neighbor Josh recommended I come here. Of course that was with him but…"

"…He freaks you out?"

She feigned shocked, "Ha ha. Okay, yes I didn't want to say yes and then he know of a giant cave or something and take me there to torture me or something. Oh, God that sounded bad!" Jon laughed a whole hearted laugh that made her want to join in. "I'm sorry do you ever just look at a person and know they have dead bodies in their basement or something?"

Jon laughed harder. "Never heard it put that way before but yes I get it and yes he'd be that guy. Can I make being rude earlier up to you with some breakfast and coffee?"

"Sure my flight just got canceled so I have the time. And besides I hiked out of my protein bars I'm starved!"

Why was Fate having a hay day with his life? Did it not have other people to screw over? He just wanted to be alone. _So why did you ask her to breakfast?_ His inner voice added to the misery party. I don't know was the only answer he had. He sighed as he walked back down the path with Georgia. Was the lack of sleep and energy strangling his brain?

Jon pulled his ball cap off and ran a hand across his sweaty forehand. Georgia turned and smiled at him. "Too old?" She laughed.

"Ha ha. No I decided to do this after a night of drinking. So not a good idea." He pulled his shirt over his head and stuffed it in his shorts pocket then pulled his cap back on and slide the brim around to rest against the back of his neck.

He didn't miss the long eyed look he received…or that small pink tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip. He grinned, Renee hadn't given him that look in months. In fact he hadn't even paid attention to her expressions the last few weeks. He was busy at work, which was the way he liked it but he had at least paid attention to his last girlfriend right up until they split up but with Renee he barely cared.

"I'm Georgia, by the way. Georgia Blake." Her voice drew him from his thought. "You introduced yourself but I didn't introduce myself."

Jon looked at her for a minute then in his usual gruff voice. "Oh. Right. Nice to meet you Georgia."

She laughed and he swore it sounded like bells. It was nice for a change. "Nice to mean you too, Jon. Or should I call you Dean?"

She caught him off guard and he stopped to stare at her, "Jon is fine. I'm not one of those wrestlers that demand people call them their ring name. You follow wrestling?"

"Cool." Georgia smiled. "I hate that! Yes and I now work for NXT. Well if I can get to Tampa sometime today, that is."

He stopped again, "Oh really? Doing what?"

"For real. I want to be a wrestler but I have to settle for reporter until I can get clearance for an old injury." Georgia giggled.

"Yeah old injuries can be a bitch. They planning on training you though too?"

"I hope so. I mean I already have about four years of training and ring work in but you know how WWE works every new person has to retrain under their supervision."

They stopped by her small sports car. "That is true. Gotta get WWE brain washed."

Georgia laughed as she crawled into her car, "Sure do. Silver Spoon?"

Jon nodded and turned to jog to his truck. "Yep see ya there," he called. No doubt there would be fifty voice mails waiting for him. And they would just have to wait he had a call to make.

Georgia watched as Jon jogged to his truck then started her car. The AC blasted, freezing her sweat covered body. Even though she'd teased Jon about sweating the truth was it was already in the eighties when she'd reached the top. She watched him drive out of the parking lot but pretended to be looking at her phone. When he was fully out of sight she grabbed a clean shirt, bra and body wipes from her duffle bag, she didn't mind being sweaty and gross while hiking but going into public that way.

Ten minutes later she was pulling on to the highway, fresh faced and not gross. She added a little mascara just because as she waited at a stop light. It wasn't to impress Jon, she told herself even though she knew she hadn't had any makeup on the last time she'd been in the dinner. She hung a left when the light turned green and pulled in beside Jon just in time to see him throw his phone across the cab of his truck with a cruse as he climbed out.

Georgia acted as if she hadn't seen his fit of rage as she crawled out from behind the wheel and locked the doors. "Sorry I'm late, I…" When he turned around she barely noticed the fresh shirt he wore or the fact that like her he'd wiped his face off. She did, however, notice the intense blue of his eyes, but she chose to comment on the shirt instead of making a fool out of herself, "I see you did the same thing."

Jon smiled, "Hey nobody wants to eat with a smelly sweat laden guy. But I didn't add makeup." He winked and started to walk into the dinner, leaving her there dumbfound. Damn, she thought she'd been subtle. "Coming?"

Georgia gained her wits as the smell of strong coffee hit her in the face like a physical blow and she rushed to the door Jon held open. It smelled so good her stomach almost jumped up and left the rest of her behind. Once they were seated she took a deep breath.

"That hike will do that to you." Jon commented as he poured himself some coffee from one of the caffres placed around on tables. "Next time take an energy bar or something and eat it before you head down."

"I only had one with me today and I ate it going up because I was rushing to get going." Georgia took a drink of the dark roast before adding creamer then said, "But why don't you remind me next time?"

Jon's smile was lopsided as he nodded his head, "Will do."

Georgia pretended not to notice him staring her down as she studied the menu. A cute petite blonde came bouncing up too cheerful for the hour. Probably one of those up before the sun girls, Georgia thought as she looked up and ferreted a smile. "Hi. Jon are you ready to order?" The blonde asked him and ignored Georgia completely.

"Uh, Georgia?" Jon looked to her.

The blonde tried to hide her disgusted but as one woman to another there was no way Georgia missed it. She gave the girl a genuine smile to say na na na without actually saying the words. "I think I'll take the Strip, over medium on the eggs and gravy with my biscuits."

She had a second thought after ordering maybe she should have ordered something from the light menu. Her inner voice laughed. Yeah right! She planned to buy for her own food no reason to pretend she wasn't starved half to death. Plus she had never been one to do the whole not eat in front of a guy type of girls. She did laugh out loud when Logan ordered the same thing with extra everything.

"What?" He asked as the blonde walked away.

"Extra everything?" She laughed then had a vision of the petite blone spiting in her food, "But then again with the look she was giving me we might end up sharing yours."

Jon laughed, "Chloe is harmless. Besides I'm done with the blonde game."

She tried to act like she hadn't heard the last part as he had said it behind his coffee mug. But being the proverbial cat she was she couldn't resist the curiosity. "Done with the blonde game? What does that mean? I saw you with a blonde yesterday.

Jon shook his head and readjusted his cap "I was and I am. Long story short I was getting bored and…"

"Wait. What? You were getting bored. What the hell does…"

Should she be basically defending a woman she didn't know? Probably not but on the other hand there was that whole girl code thing. She'd have to think it other later Jon was talking and she'd found out she couldn't think straight when words were coming out of his mouth.

He gave her an almost dirty look. "It means I was bored trying to keep the front up. We lost the romance a while ago and since then I've just been going through the motions."

Georgia didn't know what to say and was saved from having to think about it when the little blonde put their food in front of them. Offering a small smile to the girl she said, "thank you." She dug into her food as she thought about how to approach the subject again. Finally she came to the conclusion she didn't want to verse it at all and was sorry she'd even asked.

"Hey man!" A very large guy walked up to the table and Georgia had to crane her neck higher and higher until she could see his face. "What's up?"

Jon washed his mouth full down with water then said, "Hey man. Not much."

He didn't introduce her as he shook the man's massive hand. But it was ok because she didn't think she could actually talk. The larger than life man she adored on TV as a kid was now right in front of her even larger than she had thought. Jackson Harper the largest man in wrestling still alive and only stood an inch shorter than Andre the Giant. She chocked on her bacon. Embarrassing. "Sorry." She offered weakly.

"You okay, hon?" Jackson asked.

Georgia couldn't form words so she nodded and took a second to collect herself. "I'm sorry."

Jon chuckled, "So you said. I've never heard anyone apologize for almost chocking to death. Jack this is Georgia my new neighbor."

"Damn. Why do you always get the pretty ones?" Georgia almost chocked again. "Oh now I'm sorry."

Jackson "The Man Killer" Harper thought she was pretty, she could have died and been happy! "I think I better stop eating before I actually chock to death." Jon laughed and she glared at him. "Shut up."

He only laughed harder making Jack crack a grin too. "Fine. Fine no reason to get testy. So what's up, Jack?"

"Well I heard about a certain breakup. I was coming to the diner anyways and seen your truck so I thought I'd ask if it was another rumor whore." He looked ashamed for all of five seconds. "Curiosity killed this old cat long ago and by now I've learned to go straight to the horse."

Jon tossing the rest of his coffee back. "Did I break up with Renee?"

Georgia seen this as her opening to excuse herself it seemed to two men needed to talk or Logan at least needed to vent and he wouldn't do that if she was sitting there. She walked slowly so she could still hear some of their conversation. "So Georgia, huh? What's her story?"

"Nothing, man. We live across from each other and ended up hiking the same trail this morning and I asked her for breakfast. She is really smokin' though, isn't she?"

Georgia smiled as she pushed the door to the women's rest room open. He thought she was smokin'? The giddy inner school girl popped up. YAY! Go Georgia! But wait she was getting ahead of herself he wasn't even separated from this Renee…Oh my god! She slapped a hand over her mouth to silence the scream there. Was his Renee, Renee Young? The commentator for the company? It had been dark last night all she'd seen was blonde hair. She had heard they'd been together for about two years but she'd also heard it was all rumors and that Jon was too nice to push her off the proverbial cliff and say it was only rumors. She looked at herself in the mirror. Jon's comment had to be for show. She was a dark brunette with dark hazel eyes and while she wasn't fat she was on the shorter side with a more athletic build. No sir, Georgia Blake would ever called smokin' hot. Would she? Compared to the blonde she didn't think so.

There was a knock on the door, "Hey Georgia?"

"I'm coming out." She closed her eyes and opened the door…right in Jon's face. Georgia gasped as he went sparling across the floor. "I'm sorry! Oh my gosh! Jon? Are you okay?"

"Nothing broke besides my pride." He shouldn't have said that she thought as the pie rack he'd hit began to lean.

She squealed as a lime mirage pie plopped onto the top of his head. She would have helped him up but the look on his face and the pie was more than she could stand and she laughed. Jon grumbled jokingly and reached up taking her hand and pulling her on top of him. "If you're going to laugh you are so getting it too." He smeared pie into her hair and on her face, laughing.

A waitress who could have passed for Elvira rounded the corner. "Oh heavens! Jon Good is that you?"

Jon laughed and in that gruff voice Georgia was beginning to fall for he said, "Yeah Ellie it's me. I thought it was time for a facial."

"Of pie?!" Ellie wasn't mad as Georgia thought she probably should be. "Well those pies were getting tossed out today anyhow. Clean up your mess and get out so I can close up before lunch, will ya?"

Jon climbed to his feet pulling Georgia along with him. "We can wash up in here."

Jon showed her into the employee restroom where there was a bigger sink. And sturdy too, just right for…Georgia! She chided herself mentally. He was involved with a co-worker no way was she getting in the middle of that. He trashed his shirt and pulled one of the generic tourist tees with Silver Spoon No Better Coffee and Pie in Town scrawled across the back off a shelf. That torso was screaming to be touched and her fingers itched to be the ones touching it.

"Want one?"

Georgia looked down her own white tee was see through from the whipped cream her lacey bra showing through. She rolled her eyes no reason to be modest now, Georgia, he can already see the goods. She crossed her arms over her stomach and pulled up the shirt coming off with a sick sounding ka-plop. It made another sick ka-plop as she tossed in on top of Jon's. Georgia grabbed some wet paper towels and started to wipe away any pie she could see.

Jon couldn't have been more aware of the almost topless woman in the small bathroom with him if he'd been a horny teenager in the girl's locker room. Damn she was sexy. He tried to act casual as he began to wipe pie off his own body but his eyes kept wanting to watch her and little Jon wanted him to lick the stuff off her curvaceous body. Stop it! Come on damn you're a grown ass man…exactly so why don't you do what you want to?

His inner turmoil was wreaking havoc on the cleaning process. Georgia reached up with a towel to wipe some green stuff out of his hair but slipped on some that had fallen on the floor and crashed into him. His bare chest against her almost bare chest was more than one man could handle. He looked down at Georgia…more than one woman could handle too, apparently. The look on her face said let me go but the one in her eyes said kiss me.

So he did. Then he thought better of himself and stepped back making sure she was balanced again on her own two feet. "I…uh…I shouldn't have done that."

"Then why did you?" Georgia asked cautiously.

Because I couldn't help myself. Because I'm a dog…Because…. "Because I wanted to." Why lie? Hell the deed was done only two ways from here to go.

"Oh. Oh, well that's a good reason to do something, I guess. If it isn't murder, that is." Georgia smiled shyly. "Wanna do it again? Only this time I'll kiss back?"

Jon grinned coolly but before he could answer Ellie was knocking the door down. Making them loose the moment completely. Oh well, probably for the best, Jon thought as he slid the t-shirt over his still sticky hair and chest. He caught Georgia following the shirt down his body with her eyes as another bang bang bang bang hit the door.

"We're coming! Gees El it's not that easy to clean off lime pie, ya know." Jon called with a grumble.

Georgia giggled, "Not when you're half making out."

Jon gapped at her but said nothing as he rubbed his hand and a towel through his hair. He turned as Georgia slid her own borrowed shirt over her head. He returned her following eyes and grinning, what had he been doing? BANG! BANG! Oh right, getting out of the diner and into Georgia's bed….well that was half right.

"Please just get out." Ellie said looking exhausted.

Jon looked passed her, their mess had been cleaned up and the floor had been freshly mopped. He felt bad so he kissed the older woman's cheek and slipped the two hundred bucks he had stuck in his pocket before coming into the diner but paid the bill, with Georgia complaining she could pay her own the whole time, with a card.

"So you're going to Dallas too?" Jon asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Yep. My flight was an hour ago but they just sent me a text and changed it once again, so now it's the red eye."

Jon thought for once some super force of the universe was smiling at him. "Mine too. F22-12am. So what you got planned before then?"

"I have flight 22 too. Cool maybe we are row mates too." Georgia smiled then blushed he thought it was the cutest thing ever. "I hadn't really planed past now. I'd planned to be on a plane to Texas. You?"

Jon thought for a minute he hadn't really planned anything he needed groceries not many since he only spent a few hours a week at his house but it was still nice to have something in the fridge when he looked in. Renee should be gone by now so he wouldn't have to deal with that drama fest. He decided he'd ask Georgia if she'd like to hang out for the day.

"Sure. I think we both need showers though and I have to grab some cat food and some stuff for me at the store. So let's meet at your truck in say an hour?"

They parted ways for the hour. Jon couldn't stop thinking about her as he sped home, hoping not to find the tornado Renee probably left him. Georgia stopped in at a small Ma and Pop shop close to the diner and collected her cat's food and the shampoo she needed before heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

Georgia fed Top Hat Willy and Vixen, the tuxedo and yellow tabby thanked her with a meow as she placed their bowls on the floor. Stacy, her roommate, would feed and watch them while she was gone but they'd been with her all of eight years and it was hard to leave them all the time but she promised to bring cat nip and toys when she returned home as she went to take her shower.

It didn't take long, in fact the cats were still eating when she slid the curtain back, but she kept thinking about how good Jon could kiss and how great his chest felt against hers. It was torture and she didn't think she had time to do the deed even though she admitted to herself thinking of that man would get her off in a hurry. She blushed when Vixen looked up at her as if the cat could actually know what she was thinking.

"What you hush and eat your food." She chided the cat as she walked from the bathroom in her birthday suit. Her bedroom window looked out over Jon's own bedroom window and of course she'd forgotten to close the curtains. Shit. Double shit Jon was standing naked as the day he was born by a set of drawers. Luckily his back was turned toward her. Unluckily she didn't see the mirror in front of him…lucky for him he did.

Georgia threw herself forward and tugged the rope sliding the curtains closed. She fell back onto her bed with her hand over her heart. What an ass! And that back was demanding to be clawed! Ohhhh! How was she supposed to act normal now?

Jon stared wide eyed into the full length mirror at the sight behind him. Holy mother of all that was sane in the world. That girl was easy on the eyes with clothes on…without? She could kill a man. Hot damn!

He didn't think she'd noticed the mirror but he still wasn't sure he could act like he hadn't just witnessed a sight of glory now. Damn. Ok, Jon game face time. He talked himself down…oh hell he needed another shower, a cold one this time.

Ten minutes later Georgia was knocking on his door. He opened it fully in control and he had planned to stay that way but those jeans and that tight little shirt and even her scuffed up boots had little Jon at half-staff. Yeah today was going to be worse than Sunday would be.

"Hi. Ready to go?" Georgia asked with an I-have-a-secret smile.

To the bedroom? "Yep. My car or yours?"

"Can I drive your truck?" She asked looking up in a cute way that he couldn't say no to. Hell he couldn't even say yes he just handed her the keys after locking his front door. "Wow really? I didn't think that would work. I've wanted one of these trucks since they came out a few years back but as you know Indy salary isn't award winning."

"You can drive it any time."

It? Him or the truck?

She was actually pretty good at handling the beast of a truck and followed his directions to his favorite grocery store. They shopped around for the both of them like an old married couple not just two neighbors that had just met. It was nice to fit without having to force it. Georgia was just as easy going as he was and during their little shopping trip he found out they liked many of the same things. He also liked the fact that she was so different from Renee.

"Jon? Did you hear me?" Georgia was looking at him with annoyance and damned if he didn't find it adorable and kissable.

"Uh, no sorry."

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "Such a man," she teased, "I asked if you wanted lunch."

His stomach growled and he looked at his watch their early breakfast was long gone by now it was three pm. "Yeah I could eat. Where you wanna go?"

Please say my house. "How about your house?" Yes, there is a god! "My roommate will be home by now and I don't want to deal with her questions. I love the girl but she doesn't know when to shut up."

"I know the feeling." Jon laughed. "Sure my house it is."

They walked into the cool of Jon's house out of the Las Vegas heat. "That's one thing I don't think I'll ever get used to."

"The heat? It isn't so bad," he paused, "when you aren't here all the time. But that's a reason I moved here."

"The heat?" Georgia asked confused and honestly she felt a little afraid, what kind of man moved for heat?

"Yeah. Minus a few cold and rain spells it's basically the same temp all the time. I can hike, bike, or whatever I want on my few free hours a week. Plus everything is always open. Well almost everything but if it's not open 24/7 then it's open super late or opens super early so basically the same thing." Jon explained as he got a pan from the top shelf. He handed it to her with a cocky but somehow sweet grin.

"What?" Could he tell she wanted to kiss him for that grin alone? Because she really really did!

"Nothing. I just realized how short you are."

She scoffed. "I'm not that short! Your cabinets are just super tall. And who keeps their cooking-ware in the top shelf?"

Jon laughed and she almost died it sounded cute, sarcastic, sexy, and so many more things she couldn't figure out. "Tall people put everything in the top shelfs. Besides you are short. But I like it."

"5'4 isn't that short!" She complained as she turned to the stove, pan in hand. "Orange sweet and sour chicken sound good?"

"Chinese?" He placed a boyish charming smile across his face. "It's my favorite."

Georgia didn't miss that the smile didn't reach his eyes and it made her feel sad. She turned back around so he wouldn't notice she caught him. "Good because it's one that I make the best."

Georgia put the sauce and chicken in the pan and let it come to a steaming boil. Or maybe that was her own body not the food she couldn't decide. The small kitchen was a bit warm with the both of them. She turned the chicken down and covered it then set the timer on the stove for five minutes.

"Wanna watch TV?" Jon asked grabbing two beers from the fridge.

She really didn't like beer but as hot as she was she'd have drank battery acid. Georgia nodded as she reached for the cold bottle. "Sure."

Once in the living room he set in what seemed to be his spot on the large over stuffed tanned leather couch. He was close to the French doors that led to the patio but could still see the front door just fine. Protective or paranoid? His lack of caring when a branch to a palm tree racked across the window told her it was protective and she liked him a little more. She took up a seat not too close but not too far from him and told herself it was to see the TV better but the truth was his living room was set up so that from any chair you set in you could see the TV. And truth number two was she didn't seem to be able to go very far from him. He was magnetic and she was magnetized to him and him alone.

Jon tossed her a smallish remote where the only button she knew was the half circle and line on top for power. "I have no idea how to work this?" She admitted sheepishly.

"Well come here and I'll show you." Jon offered up coolly.

He'd planned that, didn't he? She thought and laughed. Of course he did. His doorbell rang making her freeze in mid scoot. Jon sighed and looked a tad annoyed, she got the feeling nobody was supposed to know he was here today.

After the second ring he stood up. "I'm coming!" He called toward the door. To her he said, "power on and then find something to watch. Basically like a computer. It's probably Josh and I bet he tried your place first."

"Well thanks for that creepy thought." Georgia commented glumly.

It wasn't that she didn't like Josh but he wasn't her style for a boyfriend. Okay neither was Jon really but Jon was so much more than he seemed so it made her want to know more with Josh it was your basic fits all in one thought package. And not to be mean but he creeped her out a little.

"Hey Josh." She heard the freighted joy in Jon's raised voice and decided to sneak to the back of the house before he came in. "No I haven't. Hot, huh?"

Jon must have seen her, she thought as she made her way down his hall and hoped Josh hadn't. That would be really mean. So fine she really didn't like Josh but that would way to mean even for her. Georgia found her way into Jon's room. It was decorated in the basic manly Spartan fashion of a guy that barely used it. But the best thing she liked was that it smelled like him. She smiled and inhaled the spicy sexy scent that was all Jon.

"Uh, nah man I can't right now. Got a girl in the back hot little number but next time I'm in town I take that beer." Jon's voice traveled down the hall. "Alright man, see you later. I will. Bye."

She could hear the exhaling sigh almost before he did it. She heard the door close and the dead bolt slid home. But she didn't hear him approach the room. "Find something you like?"

"Oh! Gees you sneak. I was just killing time."

"Sure you were. You little snoop." He was right behind her.

"Jon?"

His hands were at her waist. "Uhum?"

"Din…" She trailed off as his hot mouth touched the nap of her neck. "It's burning."

She felt him smile against her skin. "Not yet, sweetheart." Jon whispered huskily.

Georgia laughed. "Is that the best you got? I was talking about our food."

Jon laughed and pulled back just enough to spin her around in his arms. The fire alarm went off in the kitchen. "I think you're too late."

She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "That's what she said."

Georgia pulled away out of his arms and ran down the hall to the kitchen leaving Jon in a laughing fit.

Jon stood in his room laughing until he couldn't breathe. Her snarky comment caught him off guard. He liked her spunk, he decided as he walked down the hall to join her in the kitchen. He was holding his side, his last fight had done in a few of his left ribs and laughing hadn't helped matters any.

"I might actually have broken a rib or something." He said as the familiar hot pain stabbed into his left side as he bent into the fridge.

"Ouch." Georgia turned with a sad pout. "We killed the chicken."

Jon laughed, "it's not dead," and jokingly sung, "it's BUURRRNTTTT!"

Georgia shook her head and cracked up laughing. "That was so random."

"Hey I'm a random guy," he shrugged, "still want Chinese?"

She looked down at her sad sweet and sour chicken. "Yes."

Jon looked at his watch 7:30 they had time to go to Joyful House or Kung Fu and then what…She seen his look, "what?" He looked up and smiled the smile of a teen just caught in the girl's locker. "What?" she repeated and he didn't know what to actually say so he went with, "well we have a few hours so we can go out."

"That isn't what you were thinking." Georgia laughed as she turned to the sink and turned the water on to soak the pan. "But I'm starving so I'll go with it."

He laughed and grabbed his keys.

Dinner was ok but he was thinking about eating something else and trying to hide it was a total pain in the ass. Jon talked and responded as he should but really her pink bra showing through her pink tee was driving him insane.

Georgia noticed. "Cute, huh?"

Jon blinked, "what?"

Georgia laughed and dropped her fork to her plate. "My bra. It's new."

"Uh…er…uh."

She laughed again. "Jon Good is speechless! Ha! Never thought I'd see the day!"

"You caught me off guard that's all." He tried to say but really he knew for the first time in years his face was beet red. "Aw, man. I'd say sorry but I'm really not. It is cute and it'd be cuter exposed or just off."

It was her turn to turn red and he liked it. Georgia only stared at him as the waitress came to deliver the check and take their plates. "Stay as long as you like." She said in her broken English.

"Thanks. Here ya go." Jon stared back at Georgia defiantly and handed the small woman his credit card.

They set there just staring at each other both daring the other to go first as they waiting for the waitress to come back. Jon absently signed the receipt and put the tip on it. Georgia looked away long enough to thank the woman then back at Jon.

It was his move.

"So?"

Georgia smiled and stood up. "We don't have time to go back to one of our houses."

"Was that a no?" Jon asked holing open the door.

"No." She turned and caught him off guard again as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned up and gave him a quick half open mouth kiss. "That was we have to wait."

Jon smiled and shook his head. "Huh." He pushed her into the side of his truck and trapped her with his body. Leaning down to her upturned face he kissed her hard and deep, then opened the passenger door. "Can't wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**Advisory: I learned that I missed some name changes in the first chapter. Jon's name to begin with was Logan Carr (wasn't meant to be ff) I thought I had changed them all but I was notified I hadn't** **L** **and I can't find the name so I can't change it. Sorry for the mishap but hey it only happens in chapter 1 just a little confusing** **J**

Dallas came and went so fast Georgia didn't have time to sleep much less then think of Jon but somehow she managed to screw up the first half her first match thinking about the text he'd sent her. Shit that hurt, she thought as she climbed out of the taxi. She didn't know why she'd actually let Eva even get that move on her. Really she didn't even know Eva knew how to pull off a Rack Buster so when she did she hadn't braced as she should have and ended up with two fractured ribs but she did manage to win the match because it had pissed her off. And she was still pissed it'd been weeks and her ribs were still killing her.

"Hey." She said into her phone when it rang.

"How's the ribs?" Jon asked cautiously.

"Hurts but it's all good."

The conversation went on in that one sentence way people do when they have something to say but don't want to say it over the phone for a few more minutes. It was awkward and she felt kind of bad because she knew it was all on her for the way the call went when she hung up. It sucked and she tossed her cell into her bag and heard it slap against her tablet, whoops.

Georgia couldn't help but feel bad as she loaded onto the plane. She looked around there was an elderly couple still on the plane but other than that she was alone she found her seat took out her phone and earbuds then stored her bag over head. She set staring out the window nodding her head to the music.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned. Smiling she removed her earbuds and stood up to give Jon a hug. "I'm sorry about the one liner call." She'd avoided him as long as she could obviously she couldn't do that anymore.

"No prob. But is there something you want to say?" At her how'd you know look he said, "It just sounded like you wanted to say something?"

"Yes but not here. Maybe not at all. I don't know." Georgia sighed.

Jon snorted. "Okay then. I think we're seat mates." He looked at his ticket and nodded. "That okay or do you want me to switch?"

"Don't be like that, Jon, please?" Georgia set back down as more people loaded the plane.

He set beside her but said nothing only took his own earbuds out of his pocket and shoved them into his ears, loud rock burst out as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. She stared at him for a long while. The match hadn't been his fault she argued with her inner voice. It wasn't! She hadn't needed to check her phone before she went out. But the words: I think we need to talk when we get a free minute. Still rang in her head.

He'd acted as though nothing had happened and it kind of pissed her off. What was there to talk about? They had found time alone and were about to have sex when they'd been interrupted and got common sense thrown in their faces. They'd only known each other for a number of hours and while there was something there that was a magnetic force pulling at them there was no need to rush things. Plus the fact that they'd jumped apart like two horny teens was just embarrassing.

"Hey Cutie. Wake up." She heard Jon's rough voice in a soft whisper close to her ear. "Georgia? Baby we have to get off the plane. We're here."

She moaned and Jon swore his heart skipped a beat. Yes, he knew she was right about slowing down and no he didn't want her to be the rebound girl. He liked more than that and also they worked and lived near each other so that would suck. But damn he wanted her!

"Where are we?" Georgia moved off his shoulder.

"Chicago" He missed her warmth on his shoulder.

Georgia looked out the still open window. "Oh hey look land."

"Thank God." Becky said in front of them. "I hate flying."

Georgia laughed as she stood and stretched. "You're in the wrong line if that's the case."

"I know but I love what we do and the pay is pretty good so I can live with the flights." Becky said as she walked past them to unload the plane.

Jon shook his head. "Well she has a point."

"Maybe." Georgia accepted the bag he handed her and shoved her phone in it. "Where you go from here?"

"The arena first then the hotel for a break before four. Why?" Jon asked as he stepped off the plane.

Georgia didn't want to say 'because we need to talk' at the airport there were too many people too many fans that would light up the internet with rumors and she really didn't want that. "Just wondering. Want to share a taxi?"

"Yeah."

They walked out and Jon hailed a cab and looked at Georgia wondering what was on her mind. He was guessing she didn't really want to share a taxi or the same air by the look on her face. He loaded their bags into the trunk and crawled in behind her. The taxi smelled of incents and some weird musk so he rolled down the window.

"Where to?" The large driver asked looking in the rear view…mostly at Georgia's chest.

"Allstate Arena." He growled out and the man looked over his shoulder at him. Jon let his expression speak for him: 'Yeah I seen that, buddy. Keep your hands on the wheel and your thoughts off my girl.'

Georgia looked at him but didn't say anything she hadn't seen the drives leering gaze on her. He winked at her and she gave a weak smile. What's up? His mind screamed. But he bit his tongue and looked out the window. The driver slammed on his brakes and Jon reached out just in time to save Georgia's face from crashing into the Plexiglas barrier.

"Are you okay?" Jon held Georgia by the shoulders. "What the hell, man?" He asked the driver as he ran his hands up to hold Georgia's face gently.

"I'm fine. Gees. What was that about?" Georgia straightened her shirt and ran a hand through her hair as she pulled away but only slightly from Jon.

"I'm sorry," sorry sounded like sawry, "that car ran the light. Are you alright."

"Fine." Georgia said.

Jon didn't say anything just glared at the back of the man's head, Okay, Jon it wasn't really the guys fault, he tried to reason with himself.

It didn't work.

"Jon?" Georgia stated more than asked. "Jon, you can let go now."

She said the words but really she'd rather he never let go. Not because she was afraid but because at that moment she knew irrevocably that she couldn't live without him. Her brain said STOP but her heart said: I knew this when we first met on him on top of that mountain, stupid.

She jumped at the revelation. She'd known it all along! Holy shit! How had she not realized that? The whole thing made her ill and giddy at the same time. She'd never been the type to fall easy for anyone not even Cliff, who'd she'd planned to marry not that long ago.

"…Georgia, are you listening?" Jon asked.

He looked a little annoyed when she looked up at him. "Oh sorry. Spaced I guess."

"I said do you want to go grab a bite to eat before or after the show?"

She thought about their schedules for a minute. "Do we have time?"

Jon looked at his phone to check the time and read and reply to a quick text. "Yeah, I know what I'm doing tonight so no reason for a rundown."

"What about me?"

"Simple." He replied and smiled, "You'll do the same as me. Win."

She laughed as they existed the taxi. Jon handed her bags to her then grabbed his own. She hoped Renee wasn't staying on the same floor again. That had been very awkward in Dallas. "Well that sounds like a plan. Where do you want to eat at?"

Jon winked at her as they walked up to the registration desk and she had an idea of what he wanted to eat. She almost drew a total blank when asked what name her reservation was under and had to sneak a glance at her Driver's License to jog her memory. Jon snorted a laugh and she turned to glare at him and stick her tongue out at his laughing face.

He was still giggling like a school girl as they loaded the elevator. She slapped his arm but laughed herself as she exited. They weren't on the same floor so Jon said he'd meet her in the lobby in half an hour. She was there in twenty. She was checking her Facebook when he wrapped his hands around her upper head, covering her eyes.

"Guess who?"

But that voice wasn't Jon's. She panicked and jumped out of her seat dislodging the mystery man's hands. She spun around and almost had a heart attack when she seen her ex standing there readjusting the chair she had almost flipped.

"What the hell?" Georgia just barely kept herself from screaming. "What are you doing here, Cliff?"

He looked hurt but she didn't feel bad she'd moved to get away from him and now he was at her hotel hundreds of miles away? He stepped around the chair and help out his arms as if to hug her. She put one of hers out to keep him at bay. No way was she going there again. Ever.

"I'm here on business and seen you were wrestling tonight so I thought…"

"…I don't care what you thought. You're following me again aren't you?" She didn't feel fear this time around she was just really pissed off.

"No I swear, baby…er…Georgia. I'm really here on…"

"…Then how did you know I was here?"

He smiled, "I didn't. I just seen you sitting there. It's fate. Isn't it great?"

Georgia seen Jon walking up behind him from the elevator and sighed with relief. "No it's not fate, Cliff. It's…I don't know what it is but don't come near me again." She walked around him up to Jon. "Ready?"

He tried to ask who Cliff was but Georgia redirected him by asking, "What's good to eat around here?"

Jon looked down at her with curiosity as well as concern. He did the only thing he could think of, she was sure, in that situation-besides turning around and beating the guy senseless and put his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to the protection of his own large body. "There's this place about two blocks away that serves the best…well okay so I don't actually know if it counts as a human consumable food but it's really good and the little park behind it has a nice view of the city."

"Sounds like a plan. And thanks."

"For what?"

She didn't answer verbally but reached up when they stopped at an intersection and gave him a quick kiss. A lady beside them asked how long they'd been together. "Not long." Georgia answered and watched Jon turn his head toward her in bewilderment. "What do you say?"

"I say finally." He replied as they crossed the street. "Now what did I do?"

"Just being you." She said hugging him and cuddling into his side.


	4. Chapter 4

"Awesome Job!" Georgia jumped into Jon's arms and hugged his neck.

"I wasn't too sure there for a while." He said in true Jon fashion.

"I never had a doubt." She said giving him a kiss.

Jon had won a match in what seemed like forever and Georgia had a dark match against Carmella after Payback so she was already in her ring gear. The black and bright green tights with matching, very tight top looked good with her freshly lighted hair and dark makeup.

"I wasn't sure about the high lights but the blonde looks good." He lifted a piece of bright green hair. "But not liking this, Babe."

Georgia laughed, "Babe they're just clip ins. Nattie helped me."

"Good." He winked and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go shower."

"KK love ya."

"Love you too. Now go find me food woman." She cocked her eyebrow at him. "Thought I'd give it a try."

Georgia laughed and shook her head as she walked off. That boy was something else for sure. He managed to surprise her at every turn even when she knew what was coming he'd throw a curve ball. But she wouldn't complain she loved it too much. He was an amazing man and he was her man. She actually felt bad for Renee because she didn't think she'd be able to have a normal life again if there was ever an after Jon.

Georgia felt sad just thinking about it until Carmella and Bailey run up to her. "What's that sad face about Chika?"

Georgia smiled. How could she be sad about something that would probably not happen for years, she hoped at least, with those two as her best friends? "Nothing. What's up?"

"We heard Jon won so we figured we'd come say congrats." Carmella said as she set in a metal folding chair.

Jon had come to like the two girls since they became friends with Georgia. Which was just fine with her because the three of them were pretty much always together and she wanted him to like her friends just like she liked Colby and Joe.

"Just missed him. He had to go shower but he should be around here in a few." She looked up as someone called her name. "Oh hey!"

It was Colby. He'd be the backstage ghost since getting released from the surgeon and Doc. And until the writers found a place for him he'd continue to haunt the backstage area. "Where's Deano?" The pet name had stuck since their time in The Shield.

"Locker room. Did you see our boy kick ass?"

"Seen it? I was standing the whole time in front of the TV in the lounge. I think my nerves are shot."

"I was having a panic attack the whole match. It was driving me insane!" Georgia said before popping a mini mushroom in her mouth. "I'm so glad he won it was starting to get to him. Even though he wasn't going to say so himself."

"I know. He's always stoic about that stuff. Where are you guys going after the show?"

"I have a dark match then Carmella, Bailey, and I are driving to…to…Okay so I don't freaking know where I go next." Georgia laughed at her own forgetfulness.

Colby joined her. "Hazard of the life style."

Georgia nodded.

Months later Georgia was laying in the hotel bed nursing her latest wounds. She and Dana had gotten into a fight over—in Dana's mind—Jon while she'd won the fight and of course she already had the guy, Dana did pack a punch and now they both faced suspension or fines. It wasn't like the two had ever gotten along but last night Georgia lost her patience and told her off she hadn't expected Dana to grab her hair from behind and try to beat the hell out of her in the parking lot. Stephanie had been talking to Georgia at the time Dana decided to retaliate for Georgia calling her out about eyeing Jon and Colby while she was dating Nick, her good friend, and just being an all-around bitch. Georgia was actually ratting herself out about that in fact when she'd heard Natty yell but it had been too late and Steph only had a second to move out of the way before all hell broke loose.

She shook her head trying to dislodge the memory and embarrassment. She pressed an ice pack to the back of her head where it'd smacked into the concert and groaned. As if she hadn't been having a bad enough week already? Her phone went off so she muted the TV. Just add more to it. She thought as she looked at her ringing cell phone, Stephanie.

"Hello?"

Steph asked, "How are you feeling?"

One word or a sentence struggled in her head. "I'm fine. Soar but I'll live. What can I do for you, Steph?"

Yes! Sentence won and a question too! Yay Georgia!

"Well that and I also talked to Hunter about what happened." She must have heard Georgia's stomach flip-flop because she rushed to say, "Don't worry, Hon. You are safe from everything suspension or any fines. I told him you had been explaining what had happened in the cafeteria when Dana attacked you. And that you were only defending yourself. And yes, you could have picked a better place to tell her off she had no right or reason to act so unprofessional while still at an event."

"I'm not in trouble?" She couldn't believe it.

"Not at all. Hunter might call you but I wanted you to hear the news from me first. So feel better and get back to work asap."

"Wow. Okay thanks." She didn't know what else to say. "Will do. Thanks again, good bye."

"Bye hon feel better."

Holy Guacamole! Jon wasn't going to believe this he had been just as sure as she that she was cooked. He'd even thought of a way to get her out of trouble which now that she thought about it, it had been way late after a long day so maybe it wouldn't sound so great now. She texted him the news then flipped the TV off of mute.

When she woke up some time later her movie was over and the TV was shut off. Georgia rolled to the left and into a solid hard body. She yelped and rolled back clicking on the bed side lamp. Jon. It was just Jon. Her mind had gone to that scary dark place every person who's ever been stalked went to. She'd thought for just that moment it was Cliff. Now that she saw that scared sexy back and adorably messy hair of her boyfriend her heart was placing itself back into the right place. It was something he'd done hundreds of times and she'd done it too. Sneaking late at night into the other's room was just their thing why had it scared her so bad this time?

"Georgia? You okay baby?" Jon asked sleepily as he rolled over to face her. At her still frightened features he said, "Shit Babe I'm sorry."

"No it wasn't your fault I guess the pain pills Doc gave me were a little stronger than I thought. It just surprised me…"

"Stop lying. I know what you thought."

"Jon I'm sorry. It's just this is the first place I ran to when…" Georgia stopped and took a shaky breath.

He hugged her close resting his chin on top of her head. It hurt but she didn't want him to move so she barred the pain and snuggled in to his chest. "I know baby but you're with me now. I got your back and my fist will have his face if he comes after you."

She had to laugh even though it hurt her head. Cliff had a good thirty pounds on Jon but she had no doubt Jon would have the bigger man flat on his back with no clue how he got there. That image made her giggle more. "I know Babe." She leaned her face up for a kiss which he obliged her in.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, sleep heavy in his gruff voice.

That only started her laughing again. When she got control of herself again she replied, "I just have this image of Cliff lying flat on his back with a what the hell look on his face. It's pretty funny if you're me."

Jon chuckled. "I bet. Now turn off the light so we can get some sleep, 'kay?"

"Poor baby," she cooed reaching for the light. "You've had a busy week and an even busier tomorrow and here I am keeping you awake."

She really did feel bad. The main roster had had a hell of a prepay-per-veiw week and Jon was a main feature in the ladder match so he'd been bouncing around from interview and radio station all week as well as impromptu promos with Jericho, Owens, and the others. She knew he loved it but she also knew it wore him down as it did everyone else. Jon was just too damned stubborn to admit he was exhausted. But the power-that-be of the WWE had told all the talent that was fighting in Money in the Bank to come in at one p.m. instead of the normal ten a.m. so they could have some rest before their big night. After all Money in the Bank is about as close to WrestleMania in way of promos and hype. Georgia knew Jon probably wouldn't sleep in he never did even when he could so she settled back into his side in the dark and stayed quiet for his sake.

Georgia woke to the TV playing music. She took a deep breath relieved to find it didn't hurt and her head felt better too. Rising to rest back on her elbows she looked at the clock, 8:56 a.m., she scanned the room for Jon and saw him at the door talking to someone. She turned to lay on her side enjoying the view of his muscled back.

When he turned she smiled, "Good morning. Didn't go to the gym?"

He set the tray of food on the table. "Nah went for a jog."

She'd been sarcastic but he didn't catch it but that gave her a different thought, "Jon how long have you been up?"

He looked at the clock. "Three hours, maybe."

"So what's for breakfast?" Three hours? She knew he was an early riser but five in the morning was a bit much even for him when he didn't have to catch a plane or an interview. "Why so early?"

Jon laughed as he handed her a plate of eggs, bacon, and biscuits. "Hey question girl can I talk to Georgia?"

"Oh sorry." She said sheepishly then dug into her breakfast.

Jon set at the table stuffing his face. She could tell something was on his mind but it was his big day and she wasn't going to ruin it by asking what was wrong. Jon worked better if he had to work through his issues in the ring, normally meant someone else was getting the hell beat out of them but it worked so she'd go with it tonight. He needed a win tonight in the worst way.

Ok fine she was the cat that curiosity killed. "Jon what's wrong?"

"Nothing Babe." He shoved egg into his mouth and chewed. Liar. She thought. But she also knew if he didn't want to share it wasn't coming out. Georgia sighed and ate her biscuit as she flipped through channels. "I saw Cliff in the lobby."

"What?" Georgia choked out. "I mean it's not like there isn't a person alive that didn't know where we'd all be this weekend but still. Did you talk to him?"

Jon shook his head, "Nah, I saw him but he didn't see me." Of course not if Jon didn't want to be noticed he wasn't. "I know people knew what city we'd be in but normally they don't find out where we're staying until the night of the gig but he was here this morning at six when I was leaving. Georgia he was eating breakfast."

Normally that wouldn't bug her but in this hotel that meant he'd spent the night. It meant that he was close to her yet again. She shivered and put her now half empty plate on the night stand. She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. "Should I can my lawyer? Or maybe…"

Jon was by her side before she could finish her sentence. "You aren't going anywhere if that's what you're thinking."

She shook her head. She hadn't even had that thought. She was done running from the asshole. He'd made her loose her spirit, her passion for…everything. She'd only found it again after moving to Vegas and finding Jon. Fuck him she wasn't going to cower to him anymore. "Fuck him. I'm not running from my life to avoid him. I did that for way to long."

"Good to hear. But Georgia stay close tonight, okay?" She kissed him. "What was that for?"

She smiled and kissed him again. This time pulling on his boxers. "For being you. Now come here."

Jon leaned into her and she wrapped her arms tight around his neck. Without breaking their kiss or her hold on his neck he repositioned himself on the bed. When they broke apart he was half on his back half on his left side and she was half laying on top of him. He ran his hand up and down her back.

"That feels good." She said dreamily. Jon raised her shirt up and ran his hand over her warm exposed skin. "Wait."

She pulled away from him and slipped her baby-doll tee over her head. Exposing her toned torso and nicely round breasts for his viewing pleasure. He reached up and took one breast in his hand squeezing just the right amount to get a moan out of her. She leaned into his touch. Jon leaned forward and teased her other breast with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh." She breathed. "That's not what I had in mind but it works too."

"Oh yeah?" He raised up to look at her. "Want something else?"

She reached down taking his cock in her small hand through his boxers. "This in me."

"I can do that." He groaned as she continued to palm her. He flipped them over careful to mind her bruises and laying her hand gently on the pillows. His hands moved down her body to her panties he pulled the soft thin cotton down to reveal she was already wet. He ran a finger up her slit. "You weren't kidding."

She blushed. "Not my fault."

Jon laughed and leaned in to kiss her. "I know blame it all on me." He said after raising his head. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

Georgia's mouth gapped. Was he kidding? Seriously, she could be half dead or even dead and she'd "feel" up to sex with him. Really? Did he lose his mind? She pulled his head down to hers again and slipped her tongue into his mouth. After she kissed him and her both senseless she pulled away and asked, "Does that answer your question?"

"Oh hell yeah." His phone rang before he could get his boxers off. "Damn it." He grabbed his jeans and the phone out of a pocket. "What?" Georgia was trying not to laugh at his annoyed and frustrated tone and he gave her a look then bite her unbruised side before talking again. "No I get it I'll be there in twenty. No dude twenty that's it." Jon hung up more annoyed than before. "Damn it!"

Jon threw his phone against the opposite wall and ran a hand through his hair Georgia set up Indian style. "What's wrong Babe?"

He was standing up throwing on a pair of jeans and a fresh shirt before he answered. "I've got an impromptu meeting before tonight."

Being in the business she understood what that meant and frowned. "Maybe it's a good thing. Maybe…"

"I doubt it, Babe. When are these 'get your ass here now or else' meetings ever good. Remember The Shield breakup?"

Georgia nodded after that meeting she knew Jon, Colby, and Joe all hated these types of pre-event meetings. She could understand why perfectly fine. She stood up and walked to him, still naked as she could get. But as soon as the meeting conversation had come up all sexy moon had been killed but she didn't feel like trying to be modest, not with Jon, it didn't feel right or normal.

"It's Money in the Bank 2016 though and you're headlining the ladder match surely it can't be so horrible."

He hugged her to him just as there was a knock on the door. "Here." He grabbed his shirt from the night before and handed to her. "I love you in my shirts."

Georgia smiled and slipped the overly large for shirt on. Cesaro was talking about getting the same call Jon had and not really liking the tone of Stephanie's voice in his call. "Hey C." She said coming to stand next to Jon. "you got the call of death too?"

Just as he was about to answer Keven walked up. "I don't know what this is about but I just lost another twenty minutes of sleep. I hate when they pull this crap."

It was a good thing most of them were staying in the same hotel, they could all bitch and complain on the two block drive to the venue, Georgia thought as she wrapped her arm around Jon's lower waist. He hung his arm around her shoulders as he said, "I know man. Trust me I know." He looked down at Georgia in his t-shirt. Damn. "Look why don't we meet down stairs at the car in five. Piss Vince off a little." Keven said something about that being hard to do if you were Dean Ambrose as he walked off. Jon looked a little confused but shook it off as he closed the door and took Georgia into his arms.

"Quickie?" She was already undoing his jeans. He laughed as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his lean waist. "I guess so."

 **I really hope you all love this update :D I have an update for another story soon and it's one that I have had a request for recently so look for that too. Thanks for the reviews and follows you guys are great :D 3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Sugar. What can I get ya?" An elderly waitress with fading brown hair asked.

Jon looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Gorgeous. How's it going? I'll have the Strip with a loaded coffee all to go. Thanks."

The waitress grinned and answered, "Not much. Still tryin' to make it big," as she wrote his order. "How's Miss Georgia? Haven't seen her in in a few weeks."

Jon ducked his head. Neither had he. "She's…uh, she's good." He hoped.

Dawn sighed and patted his shoulder squeezing just a tad as she walked off put his order into the system. Jon put his head in his hands and looked down at the table. Why had he come here? He knew that Dawn and Susie would ask about Georgia but damn he hadn't thought it'd be this damn hard. Georgia had broken up with him over a month ago and it just kept getting harder. After she had gone to his house and collected her things she hadn't been at her house in weeks and since the official split he hadn't seen her at work either. He missed her and it was killing him.

All because of a fucking rumor.

Damn.

Susie was the one that brought his bag. "Here you go, Love. It'll get better I promise."

He stood and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "No it won't. But thanks."

Jon walked out just as a sudden thunderstorm poured down. He looked up and mentally flipped off the skies.

Fuck them. Fuck life. Fuck it all.

He tossed the food bag across the seat and put the coffee in the cup holder, a little more gently, then hopped in the cab and fired up the engine. He revved the motor and gunned his big red truck out of the parking lot. He turned up so stupid old rock station to blare out the noise in his own head.

It all started the night he won the WWE Heavyweight Championship. Renee had decided she wanted him back and started her quest by telling Paige and Bailey that they'd gone out for lunch when, really, he'd been at lunch with the other three competitors and Triple H finalizing all the details to the match. She'd even claimed to have proof, which of course never showed. He'd thought she'd been as over them as he'd been after all it'd been months and they'd managed to be friendly without killing each other but she'd apparently changed her mind. Georgia didn't even give him the time of day later that night, that only made winning the biggest title in wrestling not as special.

Georgia had heard this information from Bailey but hadn't bothered to ask him when she had finally talked to him it was to yell and accuse him of lying and cheating which only pissed him off and he yelled back. It wasn't until the next morning when he woke to find her bags gone that he realized what had happened. He'd been sick. Disgusted with his own actions and with Renee's. But mostly he'd been sick to his stomach at even the thought of not having Georgia in his life. He wanted to cry to scream to kill something someone he didn't care who was in his way. He actually felt like reverting back to his eighteen-year-old self and beating the hell out of every person who talked to him.

Fuck the red light and fuck Georgia.

Okay maybe not…

Fuck! How she messed with his head.

Jon pulled into the airport storage lot and parked his truck. After making sure he had all his bags he locked the truck up tight and tapped it's back bumper lovingly as he walked passed it. Well there was one thing he could always rely on waiting for him in Vegas.

Jon jet packed around wherever the company told him to for a week fighting each night like a robot on a mission win after win even a few he should have lost. Ambrose wins. Ambrose wins. Ambrose fucking wins. Then back home for a night. Or so he thought….

"Why does the world hate me?" His truck had been broken in to and the tires slashed. The radio was gone and the dash a total loss. "Yeah I understand." Jon spoke to the security guard trying not to punch the guy how could this happen in a well-lit area with camera and not one of those caught the act. He didn't understand it at all actually.

"Jon?" He heard that familiar voice and his heart jumped into his throat. "Ohmigod! Jon! What happened?"

He felt Georgia's hand on his arm and he wanted so badly to reach for her but he forced the ball in his throat down and stepped away. "Some asshole fucked up my truck."

"Why? How? The whole place is lighted and everything." Georgia stepped closer but stopped when she noticed him stepping back. "Well do you want a ride home?"

Jon choked back a harsh laugh, barely. "Nah I can take a cab."

"Jon we live right by each other. Come on."

He didn't hold back the laugh this time but ignored her to talk to the guard. "I'll call a tow truck and have them come get it." To Georgia, while he started walking away, "I know where I live and I think I can get there on my own."

"Jon! Damnit! Just let me give you a ride!" He heard her call after him. "You ass!"

He smiled a little at that. "Fine Georgia give me a ride if you want."

"Oh hell no not now."

He turned to see her walk away and laughed. Just like his…no not his, just like Georgia. He kept walking to the cab terminal while waiting for one to open up he heard honking. "Oh for the love of all that is insane! Jonathan, get in the fucking car!"

"For fuck's sake." Jon groaned under his breath but made his way to her little car. "You really want to give me a ride?"

Georgia glared up at him but said nothing. So he threw his bags in the back seat and hopped over the passenger door and slide the seat belt across his upper body. Georgia took a left and a hard right to sling them out onto the highway. Jon looked at her shocked.

"Damn if I had known you were going to try to kill me I'd have taken my chances in a cab." She rolled her eyes and turned the radio up, Tyler Ward's Sipping on Fire came over the speakers. And he thought it kind of fit them, how they were dancing around the truth at the moment. He cleared his throat suddenly unsure of himself. "So how have you been?"

Georgia stopped at a red light and looked at him. Her look said half amused half annoyed.

"Okay, lame. But I honestly don't know where to go from here."

She closed her eyes and looked back to the road. "I don't either."

Jon looked at her in surprise. Georgia had always had an idea of what they were doing. Beautiful Rose by Sean McConnell sang them into a thoughtful mood as she punched the gas again. Singing about how a love wasn't what he had thought it should have been and even though it was thorny along the way the relationship was worth it.

Damn.

He didn't want to go down that road right now. Hell he didn't want to be in the actual car with her much less in a thoughtful one. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and reached back for his ball cap. He didn't miss the cute half smile she tried to hide as he slipped it on backwards. His heart skipped a beat and he couldn't stop himself from asking the question that had been gnawing on him.

"What the hell did she show you, Georgia?"

Georgia looked at him confused, narrowly missing a other car. "Um…Are you hungry?"

"What the hell does that have to do with…well with anything?" Jon asked more confused than she had just looked.

"Well I am so we're stopping here."

Jon looked up to see they were at White Castle. His stomach betrayed his announce and hungry. Stop trying to get away from her idiot, he thought, more time for you to actually breath and not feel like you're dying.

"Yeah fine I could eat."

He got out of the car walking to her side almost putting his arm around her then stopped himself feeling sick to his stomach. Okay maybe time wasn't a good thing for him. Georgia looked up at him and smiled sadly then looked away as they walked into to the air conditioned restaurant.

Had he just seen a tear?

Did she miss them as much as he did?

"Sit wherever and I'll order." Jon said needing space.

"What if I want something different?"

Jon smiled at her attempt at a teasing tone. "You never do, Ba….um," he didn't know how to end that so he just walked away leaving her staring and eyes glistening.

She did let him order as she went to the restroom. He was sick to his stomach again. Never in his life had he ever been one of those people that got sick during difficult times but damned if he didn't want to reach for Tums or Pepto not his drink cup. He sighed as he made his way to the booth farthest from others in the place. Jon waved her over and she smiled took a deep breath and made her way to the booth.

"Nice choice."

The booth or her drink?

"As I said you never change what you order."

Jon wanted to ask again what she'd seen that had made her leave him low wet and sick to his stomach but he didn't want to upset her. Not here. She surprised him.

"She showed me this."

Georgia handed him her pink phone and waited. What he saw was him and Renee on the same side of a bench in the same restaurant he'd been to the day of Money in the Bank….

Kissing.

No. No. No. No. That was so wrong and so fucked up he took a gulp of his drink before talking.

"I didn't. She wasn't…" Get your head together.

"Wow. Stuttering. Never figured you one to lose your cool over a picture."

Jon stared at her in shock and in total surprise of his own lack of words. He couldn't say anything yeah he'd been there with Renee—a year ago! A fan came up bringing him out of his stupor with her almost shocked scream.

"I'm sorry. I never do this." She gave the normal spill.

"It's okay at least we weren't eating yet." Georgia took over the greeting where he couldn't. "Did you want a picture?"

"Oh yes, please, if you don't mind." The fan, not much younger than them, tried not to gush. "You're my favorites in WWE. Dean's videos of his early work got me though so much stress and a horrible time in my life."

"Jon, please." He said. Hell if the girl already knew his name might as well use it. "You're welcome, I think."

"Oh yes thank you very much."

She was very sweet and not one of those tell-me-all-about-me-fans and he found himself enjoying her company. After she had her pictures and they had chatted a few minutes she left with a smile leaving Jon and Georgia with their own.

"I love when they're like that." Georgia commented.

"Me too."

He knew they'd have to get back on their original topic but damn he didn't want to. Until he remembered Joe had showed him a picture of him and Hunter at the restaurant he almost wanted to jump for joy. He quickly texted Joe to send him the picture. He dug into his burger while waiting for the text that would clear his name to the only person he had ever really gave a shit about.

"Here look." He handed Georgia his phone. "See it says 'Seen Dean Ambrose and Triple H at Hughe's today. Tots exciting.'" The words then spilled out. "I told you I wasn't with her. The picture she showed you and Bailey was from like a year and half ago."

He watched Georgia, intently, as she processed the picture and information in front of her. Georgia stared at the phone as it slipped from her hand. She looked up at Jon as it hit the table. She just sat there staring at him. There were too many emotions crossing her face for Jon to follow.

"Babe…er…Georgia I never cheated on you, I swear." Jon sighed and stood up. "But you know what? I've had a lot of people not trust me but never has it been someone I trusted and loved so I think you made the right decision for us both."

Jon leaned down kissed her cheek and walked away. Did I just say that? He thought walking out of the door. He kept walking. To her car. Got his bags. And then kept walking to the bus stop he'd seen on their way there. He didn't turn back like he wanted when he heard her call his name.

Damn it! He wasn't that person who needed love and attention. Never had been and wouldn't start at thirty. But damn it hurt hearing his name being called like that. He threw his bag down on the bench as the skies opened again. He heard a scream that ripped his heart out and stole his breath from his lungs.

"Ohmigod! Someone call 911! Hurry!"

"What happened"

"That girl just got hit by that car. It hit the curb when the rain hit."

Jon had never been more sick in his life as he turned around to see a car half over Georgia's seemingly lifeless body. He took off in a dead run and pushed people out of the way to reach her. The front passenger side tire was on the top of her thigh, he was pretty sure it was crushed. Her head had a huge gash from her forehead to somewhere by her ear. He heard someone say not to move her and another say he was a doctor then other voices added to the craze in his head and he closed his eyes finding the calm he found just before he went to the ring.

"We need to get the car off her leg." Said the voice that had claimed to be a doctor.

It was the only thing that made sense to Jon so he went with it. He, the doctor, and a few other strong looking men left the car and set it down to the right of Georgia. She moaned and Jon's heart went to his throat and bounced back down to the pit of his stomach.

She was alive.

But for how long?

"Georgia? Honey can you hear me?" Please don't die he thought.

"That's her name?" The self-professed doctor asked.

Jon nodded. "Yeah."

The doctor spoke to Georgia trying to get her to say her name, her age, where she lived anything that would make her have to think. When she didn't answer him a voice she didn't know he changed plans and turned to Jon. "Ask her to open her eyes or anything really get her talking."

Jon did as he was asked. "Georgi." She hated that nickname but it didn't get any rise from her. "Damn it Georgia Caroline Blake open your eyes and tell me you're okay."

"Jon?" Georgia asked so low he almost missed it.

"Yeah babe I'm right here. I need you to open your eyes."

"No it hurts my head."

Jon half laughed and leaned to kiss the not so bloody side of her face. "Why did you do that, you stupid, stupid, stupid girl? Huh? Why did you run after me?"

He heard the sirens when she answered. "Because I'm…" Georgia coughed, "oh that hurts."

"Don't talk anymore, baby, just stay awake okay? Stay with me."

He heard the doctor guy and another person telling someone her assumed condition and what had happened and a guy almost screaming that he was sorry.

That voice sounded familiar in an odd Spidey-sense tinkly way.

Jon wiped rain from his face and leaned over Georgia's face a little as the rain began again to protect her from it. A man put his hand on Jon's shoulder when Jon looked up he saw a guy in a black jacket with a reflective EMS patch leaning near him.

"My partner is headed this way, sir but I'll going to get started on some information I need."

"Okay." The man asked every question possible then allowed Jon to answer. "Georgia Blake. She's 24. No I take that back she just had a birthday she's 25. No illnesses or conditions before this she'd been in perfect health our company wouldn't allow anything less." Shut up Jonathan.

"Okay. Okay, that's good. Know anything else about her? Family? Address?"

"She's local. Her parents are somewhere on the east coast that's about it." Jon figured out the man was trying to keep him calm. It kind of annoyed him but it scared him even more. "Is she going to be okay?"

Answer straight, man, Jon thought. The EMT just looked solemn and then called for his partner to hurry. Jon set back on his heels but Georgia's death grip on his right hand kept him from going far. "Baby you have to let go of my hand so they can help you. Georgia I won't leave you I promise."

Her hand slipped weakly from his causing a small gasp of pain from her lips. He hated feeling so out of control. Jon heard a phone ringing and realized it was his. "Um…hello?"

"Hey man what's up?" Joe voice grounded him again.

"Well shit actually."

"Uh…I heard you left the airport with Georgia."

Jon let that sit there hanging in the air. "Yeah we did." He sighed. "Uh there was an accident. Georgia, she—uh, she was hurt bad."

"…Oh God! Is she alright?" Joes voice sounded as sick as Jon felt.

"I don't know I gotta go they're taking her now." Jon sighed. "Hey Joe call Vince for me will ya?"

"Yeah Bud. Call if you need anything or if you learn anything. You know if you need me I'll be on the first plane out, right?"

"Yeah man thanks."

Jon hung up and feeling of lost control settled back in his chest again. He knew he had to get away for a minute even if it was just to drive himself to the hospital. He walked back to Georgia as she was being loaded into the ambulance.

"Don't lea' me." She begged him.

The first EMT had already told him he couldn't ride with them because of the laws so it made it easy to say, "I'll be right behind you baby. I love you."

"lo' 'ou"

"We gotta go now!" The EMT almost yelled at his partner.

Jon waited until she was loaded safely before jogging to her car. "Shit keys." A waitress stepped forward with Georgia's purse and keys. "Thank you."


End file.
